The man that writes to me by prongs 09
by Prongs09
Summary: Hermione's letter goes askew and suddenly she's got this new correspondent is she  what she  seems?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone here's another fan fiction on riddle and Hermione please enjoy! I would like to thank my mum for giving me this great idea! There's a hidden lesson try to find it! 

The man that writes to me by Prongs 09

Chapter one back to Hogwarts 

Hermione was sitting bored in her room at her desk it was still one month until she went back to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron hadn't written to her so she crossed off another day on her calendar.

ONE MONTH LATER

She heaved her heavy trunk onto the luggage rack having taken out a roll of parchement and a quill with some ink she started to write to the minister

_Dear Minister for Magic _

_My name is Hermione Jane Granger_

_I am 13 years old and would like to apply for a time turner so that I may take these subjects this school year._

_History of magic_

_Muggle studies_

_Arithmancy_

_Ancient Runes_

_Transfiguration _

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_I have researched the laws for time turners and under section b code C to A teenagers have the right to a time turner if they as an individual obey the laws and terms of use._

_I as an individual agree and will obey to the terms of use and laws!_

_Signed yours in business Hermione Jane Granger._

She sent this to the Minister using Hedwig Harry's snowy owl.

She watched as she vanished behind the mountains before retreating to her copy of _so you think you can jinx?_

_The latest guide to self-defence_


	2. Chapter Two Letters

Chapter Two 

Hermione waited all week for a reply and was about to give up when she saw Hedwig soaring towards her through a mass of brown and black she was momentarily thrilled " it came it came it finally came!" she ripped open the letter that read

_Dear Hermione Jane Granger _

_I have read your letter it got intercepted and I do intend to return it to the minister but for now I marvel at how smart you are I wish I was as smart as you!_

_I too am a thirteen year old taking a lot of subjects and need a time turner my name is Mary McMillan I go to another magical school but can't say where by our rules in our school sorry!_

_Please send a reply as soon as you can and I'll tell you why I wish I had brains like yours your so smart I'm so jealous!_

_Mary._

Hermione was confused at this letter this girl wanted her to reply to her? She decided that she will leave breakfast and going up the owlery to find an owl she found one magiking a bottle of ink and parchement out of thin air she wrote

_Dear Mary_

_I will comply to whatever you have in store if you reply to me as soon as possible please, my friend Harry Potter is trying to defeat you know who he needs all the help he can get!_

_Hermione_

She sent the letter and watched the owl leave. Through a small window before getting hungry again and going back down to breakfast to finish her meal.

NEXT WEEK

Mary's reply came

_Dear Hermione_

_I'm trying to overthrow He Who Must Not Be Named! Please tell me about your friend Harry Potter I am a huge fan!_

_Mary. _


	3. Chapter Three home

Chapter Three 

Hermione waited all week for a reply and was about to give up when she saw Hedwig soaring towards her through a mass of brown and black she was momentarily thrilled " it came it came it finally came!" she ripped open the letter that read

_Dear Hermione Jane Granger _

_I have read your letter it got intercepted and I do intend to return it to the minister but for now I marvel at how smart you are I wish I was as smart as you!_

_I too am a thirteen year old taking a lot of subjects and need a time turner my name is Mary McMillan I go to another magical school but can't say where by our rules in our school sorry!_

_Please send a reply as soon as you can and I'll tell you why I wish I had brains like yours your so smart I'm so jealous!_

_Mary._

Hermione was confused at this letter this girl wanted her to reply to her? She decided that she will leave breakfast and going up the owlery to find an owl she found one magiking a bottle of ink and parchement out of thin air she wrote

_Dear Mary_

_I will comply to whatever you have in store if you reply to me as soon as possible please, my friend Harry Potter is trying to defeat you know who he needs all the help he can get!_

_Hermione_

She sent the letter and watched the owl leave. Through a small window before getting hungry again and going back down to breakfast to finish her meal.

NEXT WEEK

Mary's reply came

_Dear Hermione_

_I'm trying to overthrow He Who Must Not Be Named! Please tell me about your friend Harry Potter I am a huge fan!_

_Mary. _

Hermione answered the letter again she really had a friend who cared and was friends because she was smart not because she was pretty not because they needed help with work but because she was smart! She finally felt at home truly at home.


	4. Chapter four hidden identities

Hello everyone please read and review this I am desperate to hear your thoughts! Also my other Riddle story is going to get updated!

A new chapter for other Riddle story has just been added please read and review!!!

**Chapter four deception **

Hermione had become more personal and more open with her letters talking all the time about Harry and how he loves a girl called Ginny Weasley and how he is really attached to her. She has red hair and was once taken by Tom Riddle to lure Harry there because she was his best mates friend!

_Dear Mary _

_I would love to finally meet you I feel like you're a pen pal that I would really love to meet how about at the three broomsticks? On Monday the 24__th__ Hermione. _

The week following this was an exciting one but none more so than the day of the trip.

"Harry tells me whether my hair looks alright?" Hermione whined to him. "Hermione it looks fine no will you leave me alone go bother Ginny" he was very annoyed at this stage. "Hermione went to Ginny for her opinion on her appearance then at 200pm she left the old stone castle and headed down to the three broomsticks to finally meet Mary who she had become very good friends with. She turned into the pub she suspected that maybe Mary was just late so she ordered herself a butter beer and sat by a table near the door and waited. And waited and waited and waited but Mary never came. Hermione suspicious more than anything went straight to the owlery and sent a letter to Mary

_Dear Mary_

_You never showed up_

_I was waiting for you why?_

_Hermione _

Mary's response was immediate

_Dear Hermione I was there the whole time but you weren't I live in Hogsmeade!_

_Mary_

Over the next few weeks Hermione was becoming more and more suspicious of Mary by the minute so on the next Hogsmeade trip she decided to ask around.


End file.
